


Puppy and Kitty

by boy1dr



Series: Conner Is A Good Pup [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Power Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: What's better than one pet? Two pets. Except when they can't seem to play nice. Though, to be fair, it's not Conner's fault. Jason can't seem to play nice with anyone. But Kon is all too eager to help Dick show him the rules.





	Puppy and Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tashi_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/gifts).



> This was supposed to be like 200 words for my tumblr. Whoops? 
> 
> I'll actually introduce kitten Jason properly eventually I promise. This isn't too long after he starts playing with them sometimes, though!

“Jason! No!” Dick said. He reached for the water bottle and spritzed Jason with it. “No biting!”

Jason hissed and jumped back from Conner.

“Don’t bite the puppy, Jason! Play nice!”

Jason’s tail swished back and forth. He narrowed his eyes at Dick before baring his teeth and hissing.

“I said no biting, and I MEANT it, kit,” Dick said. Jason backed up slowly, keeping eye contact, and then climbed onto the cushy chair in the corner, perching on the arm. The bell on his collar jingled as he moved. The position he settled into didn’t look like it should be possible for someone his size, but he balanced perfectly.

Kon whimpered and butted his head up against Kon’s legs.

“Did the mean kitty bite you?” Dick asked. “Poor puppy.” He ran a hand through Kon’s hair and down to his shoulderblades. “C’mere.”

Conner lifted his head for a kiss. As Dick leaned forward, Jason growled. Dick paid it no mind and gently tugged Kon forward by his collar. The growl deepened as they kissed.

“Spoiled kitty wants attention, doesn’t he?” Dick said in a sing-song voice. “Well too bad, because mean pets don’t get kissies. Look at Kon being a good puppy.”

Jason got off the armrest and slunk closer, hips swaying as he crawled. His eyes were wide and penitent, and Dick didn’t believe him for an instant.

“I’ll be good, Master, I promise,” he said, chirping syrupy-sweet as he settled between Dick’s legs.

“I dunno, what do you think, pup?” Dick turned back to Conner and kissed his cheek, then down the side of his neck. “Get the handcuffs,” he whispered in Conner’s ear, too soft to hear without superhearing.

“Yes sir.”

Dick ruffled his hair. “Good boy.” Conner wagged his tail as he jumped off the bed. “Now Jason. I think you should make it up to me.” He glanced at Jason’s cock, hard and bobbing as he moved, the head slick with precome. “Awww, don’t you look desperate.”

He ran a finger down the underside of Jason’s cock. Jason pushed his hips forward, seeking the friction that Dick refused to give. He pulled his hand away.

“Well, you’d better get to work,” Dick said. He spread his legs and gestured between them. “Eat up!”

Jason flicked the tip of his tongue over Dick’s clit.

“Good kitten. Keep going.”

Jason looked up at Dick, gave an absolutely angelic smile, and bit his inner thigh. Hard.

“OW! Bad kitty!” Dick reached for the spray bottle again and spritzed Jason in the face. When he shot upward, Dick wrapped his legs around his waist and flipped him over. He reached for his wrists and pulled them up above his head. “Conner. Now.” As Dick kept him pinned to the bed, Kon clicked the cuffs around Jason’s wrists.

Jason hissed. The bell jangled wildly as he tried to wriggle out. “Stupid dog! Ganging up on m–” Dick pressed his hand flat over Jason’s mouth.

“Be a dear and get a cock ring too, won’t you Kon?”

Jason stopped squirming and looked up at Dick in horror.

“Thank you love,” Dick said as Kon brought him the pink ring, held in his mouth. He held out his hand. “Give it.” Kon dropped it into his hand.

Dick moved off of Jason and rolled the ring down his erection. “If you can’t play nice with puppy on your own, you’re just going to have to be a dog toy.”

 


End file.
